The present invention relates generally to power steering, and more specifically to electro-hydraulically assisted power steering on off-road vehicles including UTVs, ATVs, snowmobiles, and lawn and garden equipment.
When driving an off-road vehicle, it is often necessary to perform turns or steering maneuvers in rough terrain. These steering or turning events can be difficult for the driver to accomplish without the assistance of power steering. Purely mechanical steering linkages are subject to large transient loading with little or no damping and can have undesirable failure modes as a result.